comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Soranik Natu
Dr. Soranik Natu is an alien from Korugar, the same race as Sinestro. She is currently employed by S.T.A.R. Labs in San Francisco as a genetics researcher. However, she is on call at any of the S.T.A.R. Labs as medical personnel for meta-humans and aliens, also for any alien disease research or other unusual items of such medical nature. She is known to be very busy as a Green Lantern, and a member of the Justice League. Green Lantern Natu is assigned to Sector 1417, and is partnered to Princess Iolande of Betrassus. She acts as a medic and has always refused to use her ring to kill. She is stubborn, passionate, and can often be cold toward other Green Lanterns until they get to know her. Background Soranik was born to a loving family, but not in the way one might think, as she was given up for adoption later on. Her father was Sinestro, a man who became a Green Lantern and traumatized his people. Still, when her beautiful mother gave birth to her, Sinestro was there to welcome her to the universe. She was there to watch him on television while playing with her brightly colored toys. Sinestro even took her flying under the night sky. She loved her father. However, since she was a toddler, Soranik remembers nothing of that time. Her father was found guilty of abusing his powers and arrested by the Green Lanterns. It was too late to save the image of the Green Lanterns, and her mother for concern for her, gave her up in a confidential adoption. Karoll and Dgibb Natu adopted Soranik with love in their hearts. They raised her well, teaching her independence, dedication, and passion for education. Soranik excelled in school, working hard to get her medical degree at a young age. She loved her people, and grew up equally horrified at what Sinestro and thus the Green Lantern ring did to the heart of her people, the Kourgaran. Little did she know, that Sinestro was still a part of her life. Having found her when she was young, he marked her cheek so that he could always find her. Furthermore, while in disguise, he was even there at her graduation from medical school. A dark shadow in the background, unknown to Natu. Still, life rarely ever goes according to plan. While performing surgery on a patient, a Green Lantern ring came to haunt her presence. Horrified she started to decline it outright, in fear and hatred. However, as her patient lay dying on her surgery table, she accepted the ring as a last course. She saved the patient. For accepting the ring, Natu agreed to go to Oa to see the Green Guardians. Still, she did not agree to become a Green Lantern, as it left a terrible taste within her mouth. While returning home, her thoughts became haunted by the death of her predecessor, Tarkus Whin, a man that was a Green Lantern for no more than a day. As the rites of death are sacred on Korugar, she could not abandon his body. Natu decided to go after it, the last act as a Green Lantern before returning home. The black hole from Star 196 dragged her in and in the lightless world she found Tarkus' body. However, she sensed she was not alone. Fearing her ring would not protect her as it had not protected Tarkus, Natu quickly swallowed it. The ring was ordered to slow her vital processes and store her life force inside, so that she would appear dead, mere waste to the monsters within the black hole. She had also ordered the ring to send rescue signals when it was safe, and to respond to nearby power rings. It was Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner that found Natu, and she was resurrected by the ring. From her bravery in retrieving Tarkus Whin's body, they convinced her to take up the mantel of the Green Lantern as an honor to the befallen man. Natu was then placed beneath Katma Tui for training, the official Green Lantern of Sector 1417. Acting as pupil and partner, Natu has worked hard to try and master the ring. At times, her bravery appears to exceed all expectations, yet at others when she is weakened by her fear of becoming corrupted by the ring's power, its curse, she is near defenseless. She does not become dishearten for long, always there when there is need for her without hesitation. She responded to the call by Mogo for assistance when a sentient city began to grow upon his surface. It was her surgery skills that helped save him. Recently, Natu used her power ring to save another patient's life in the neurosurgery room. The people of Korugar did not appreciate, and the officials removed her license. She was kicked out of her home by her neighbors, her things thrown on the streets. In a moment of rage and pain, Natu burned her things and declared that, "Soranik Natu is dead." Though Natu attempts to understand her people's fear and resentment, it is very difficult as she has personally done nothing to deserve it. Still, she refuses to give up on the planet that she loved so greatly. Forgiveness is the most powerful gift of all sometimes. Her saving grace was in the form of a homeless person that came to her seeking aid. She performed surgery and saved his life. Soon, all the homeless that required medical attention and surgery came to Natu for assistance. The pressure from the military police began to grow. It does not stop her from doing what she believes is right. Later when Myrrt, Natu's partner had died, she and Guy Gardner discovered a plot to kill all the potential rivals for recruitment to the Green Lantern Corps by Prince Ragner. They went to Betrassus to stop him, granting him the ring briefly to lure him into a trap and admitting to the murder of Myrrt. As a result, Prince Ragner was executed by his own father for his crimes, and Natu granted Princess Iolande the power ring. The relationship between the two was not easy, and just when they were smoothing things out, King Nol died of a sickness that Natu could not save him from. A rift appeared between the two partners once more. During one particularly dangerous face off between Natu and her homeworld's military police, Sinestro appeared before Natu and began to fight her. Easily dominated, Natu was shamed and expected death, but instead Sinestro turned the tables at the last second and made it seem as if she won and chased him away so that she would be a hero. She was horrified at the easy acceptance of her in that moment, and how dangerous the mind-set of her people can be when witnessing power. She did not obey Sinestro's manipulations however to lead her planet as the ruler he wished for. Instead, Natu responded to the call for help when Sinestro's Corps launched an attack against Earth. She was horrified by the lethal force used against Sinestro's Corps members. Regrouping in New York with Sodam Yat and others, they gathered together to attack Sinestro and the Anti-Monitor against the orders of Kilowog and Salakk. However, she was later forgiven for her disobedience as her actions and continued actions saved a number of Green Lantern lives. Since then she has returned back to Oa to live, and still helps her homeworld and watches over her sector. One of her duties upon return was to capture the remaining Sinestro Crops rings. Natu and her partner ended up fighting Mongul II who wielded a Sinestro ring of his own, after he had attacked Arisia and Sodam Yat. The four Lanterns fought him to a standstill, but it is only the arrival of Bzzd, who sacrificed his life, that permitted them to win the battle. They escorted Bzzd's body back to Oa. With the merging of the worlds, there was great chaos in all sectors as new intergalactic empires appeared. To make matters worse, information came in about the Skrull having infiltrated Earth and have planned a mass scale attack against Earth to get a closer base to their enemies the Kree. Armed with this information, Lantern Natu reports to Earth and the Green Lanterns there to warn of the great damage about to erupt. Personality Natu is quite stubborn and determined. When she sets her mind to something, she won't back down. This does not include running away. That is one of the few things that you can convince/manipulate Natu against doing. This is displayed in her past when she was running away from the responsibilities of a Green Lantern because of her fear of the ring and the fear of not being accepted by her people. Natu is also idealistic. She does not approve of killing with the Green Lantern ring, and would as soon perform emergency aid to an enemy as an ally on the battlefield. She does not believe that the end justifies the means. Natu is also very blunt and intelligent. She is very book smart and doesn't hide it. Nor does she bother to coat her opinions, ideas, or knowledge in a pretty wrapper. She says it as she sees it, and if people don't like it, well she really just doesn't care. Natu is very loyal to her homeworld and the people there. No matter that she accepted the Green Lantern ring, she would do nothing to betray them or give them any true reason to be ashamed of her. She is not talking about breaking a law by practicing medicine without a license. She is more talking about becoming a dictator, murdering someone with her power, or even abusing her power to enhance herself or belittle others. Darn that soft-heartedness! Natu really does try to hide it. But be it one of her people, an alien, or some animal, Natu hates to see things suffer in pain if it can be prevented. She is very humane and compassionate, even if she isn't the type to turn all mushy or air-headed over it. Natu also has a temper when she feels she has been dealt an injustice. It is why she burned her own personal effects, and why she refuses to grovel to her own people to try and get her license back. So perhaps it should rather be said as a temper and pride. Still, it isn't as if she won't forgive, she just won't bow when she has done nothing truly wrong. Logs 2012 Logs *2012-08-29 - Invader Skrull: The Beginning of the End - Natu brings a dire message of warning to Kyle. *(GG: 2012-08-30 - Firefly verse Heroes?) *2012-08-31 - Invader Skrull: Tie Me Up Wonder Woman! - Natu meets two of the founders of the Justice League, to discuss a new crisis. *2012-09-02 - Invader Skrull: Pigeon Shit - Natu goes to meet with Mr. Grimm with a plead of: Will you trust me? *2012-09-03 - Invader Skrull: I Try - An accidential meeting creates Foot in Mouth syndrome. Could be worse, Guy could have been involved. *2012-09-10 - Invader Skrull: Define Normal - Kyle and Natu meet to discuss updates of their hard work, and try to pretend everything is 'normal'. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction - The new JL elite team hold a meeting for status updates and to welcome new team member, Green Arrow. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 1 - Justice League - Team 1 (members of the Justice League) create a distraction during an attack on the Skrull mothership! *2012-10-08 - It's a Strong Name - Meeting by hap-stance when attending to a pile up, Natu and Kon-El end up getting to know each other. *2012-10-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Exchange - A solution has been found, Colony-R-Skrull. *2012-11-29 - Nesting - Natu steps forward to finally admit to Diana her wish for a life here on Earth, and to be part of the bigger picture there. 2013 Logs *TBA... Gallery Image:Natu2.jpg Image:Natu3.jpg Image:Natu4.jpg Image:Natu5.jpg Image:Natu6.jpg Image:Natu7.jpg Image:Natu8.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Taken